


It's all your fault

by Dowell



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Captivity, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dowell/pseuds/Dowell
Summary: Is there anything worse than death? Being forced to share small apartment with your archenemy definitely isn't less terrific. But who is the real victim here?





	1. Chapter 1

Shizuo Heiwajima wasn't a murderer. Of course he wasn't. His parents taught him to be a good man, to not let his temper destroy his whole life, just because someone pissed him off. But it wasn't as easy as they tried to make him believe. There were scums in this world, who wanted to challenge themselves by picking a fight with him. But after all, they had been leaving him alone. But not that one little fuck - Izaya Orihara. No matter what Shizuo had said or had done, this info broker didn't surrender. It didn't matter what Izaya had done, it was always extremely annoying for Shizuo, who just couldn't stand that guy. But no matter how many times Shizuo had been chasing him, he wasn't able to catch this one man. Until now. 

"Oi, Izaya" he said, looking at the unconscious man, who was laying in front of him "Flea, get the fuck up" growled as he didn't receive an answer. But Orihara didn't move even a little bit. He was right where he was standing, when turbine ventilator thrown by Shizuo hitted him, now lying on the floor, small puddle of blood right under his injured head. It made Shizuo frown with disgust and guilt. He hurted someone this badly, what made him shiver, even if that someone was his archenemy. He didn't want to end things this way. He wanted him to leave Ikebukuro forever, to not make any more trouble. Izaya have made enough mess.  
"If you could only disappear..."

***

It was a cloudy day. Izaya Orihara, whose work had been done already, was walking down the street. Sly smile adorned his face, as he was thinking about today's session. At bleak days like this, some people were eager to talk about committing suicide, and Orihara Izaya was voracious to help them with that. He didn't care if they die after their little sessions. He wasn't a hero, who helps indigents escape sharp claws of despair. Orihara Izaya was looking for someone unusual, who could brake his routine, who could surprise him. Someone, as he didn't want to admit that, unusual like certain blond beast. 

'Oh, I still have some free time to remind him of my existence' he thought, as he pitched on visiting Ikebukuro.

***

'There he is' he thought, as he saw this blond head in front of 'Russia Sushi'. It was undoubtedly, this was Heiwajima Shizuo - ex-bartender, whose life have been miserable because of Izaya's activities. 

"It stinks" Shizuo growled, as his sensitive nose sensed that awful aroma. 

"Shizuo?" asked Tom, seing his coworker in this state of mind. Again. 

"Sorry, Tom. I have to get rid of some scumbag. See ya" Shizuo waved at his dark skinned friend, and left him without any proper explanation. "I-za-ya-kuun" He growled, when he was approaching his rival "What have I said to you before? Get the FUCK out of Ikebukuro!"

Distance between this two was quickly shrinking. Izaya's smile widened, when he faced this wild beast. One of the few people, whose actions Izaya wasn't able to predict. 

"Why should I, Shizu-chan?" He asked, getting ready to leave this place as soon as Shizuo gets any closer "Because you say so? I am free man, Shizu-chan. I can do whatever I want to" As he predicted, Shizuo didn't have any proper explanation. Izaya's words only churned him up. "Forgot your tongue, protozoan?" Snaped Izaya and turned back to start running without second thought. He didn't wanted to admit, but he surely enjoyed their little chases. It made him feel alive, this whole adrenaline rushing in his veins. 

As he predicted, Shizuo immediately followed him, screaming his name angrily. Earlier, when Izaya was looking for his rival, he has chosen on which streets he'll be trying to escape from the monster this day. That's why he turned right at the first crossing. 

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled, trying to reach Izaya's hood. The distance between them wasn't long, but still Izaya managed to be few steps before Shizuo's hands. "I'll kill you! Wait right there!" 

"I'll pass, thank you very much" Izaya spitted out, suddenly turning left. That was his mistake. Obviously he couldn't have known that precisely this road have been closed because of roadworks. Izaya had no other choice but to go aloft nearest building. Shizuo was close behind him. 

"Get back here, you fucker!" Izaya heard, as he jumped from one roof to another. Few seconds later Shizuo did the same to find Izaya trapped. There wasn't anything that Izaya could have grabbed. Jumping from about six meters was too risky. Raven slowly turned back to face the beast. 

"Shizu-chan, I'm sure we can somehow..." he didn't have a chance to end his sentence as something very heavy hit his head and made him collapse on the ground. 

***

Shizuo was sitting on his kitchen chair, looking at Izaya, who was slowly waking up. They were in Shizuo's apartment, Izaya laying on the floor, his left wrist chained to the radiator. 

"What the...?" he whispered, while looking around. They were in kitchen, Shizuo's kitchen, and this protozoan was looking at him with this stupid expression on his face. To Izaya's surprise, his head dressed with gauze.  
"Are you nuts?" Izaya asked, as Shizuo still didn't says a word. Where did he even get handcuffs? 

"Shut the fuck up" said Shizuo, looking at Izaya with blank expression on his face. That was new. 

"How can I be quiet, when you obviously kidnapped me?" Izaya asked trying to remain calmly "What for?"

Shizuo decided to answer his question few minutes later.  
"You are annoying, flea. Your actions make people in this city unhappy. It will be better if you just disappear"

Ok, that was definitely something Izaya couldn't have predicted. Have it been the end? Izaya tried not to show emotions, when his heart was loudly bitting.  
"So why didn't you kill me already?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking.  
"I've chosen to be martyr and deal with a piece of shit like you to the end of your existence. You will never ever leave my side. It's for the greatest good. But don't worry, flea. I won't kill you. I'm not a murderer"


	2. Chapter 2

His heart lurched with fear when Shizuo stopped talking. What the actual fuck? Shizuo was excusing himself with this shitty train of thought and Izaya have to bought in? Hilarious. Fucking hilarious. But info broker knew that Heiwajima Shizuo was always serious. If he said that he is going to keep him here forever, that meant it were his true intentions. 

"May I ask what do you plan to do when someone finds out that I'm missing?" asked Izaya without fear in his voice. Weakness meant death, even when Shizuo promised to not kill him. 

"That won't happen" answered Shizuo, strangely calmly. "No one likes you. Your disappearance will bring happiness in other people lives. You are not needed" 

Ok, that wasn't nice. That was pretty mean, to be honest. If Izaya had a heart, he might have even snivel. 

"Ouch, that hurts" said Izaya, but didn't remained sad. He wanted to make things clear "But you're wrong. There are MANY people who will look fo..."

Izaya's speech was interrupted by Shizuo's laughter. It was something really unexpected. Has Izaya ever heard his laugh? He was sure he hasn't. Especially not THAT kind of laughter. 

"Really funny, flea" said Shizuo and smiled with prepotency. "But it's a lie. You never tell the truth and you know it. No one will ever look for you, because you are and you were a terrible person. A piece of useless shit. And now I see that you're not as powerful, as you made yourself seem, when you weren't defenseless."

That was another surprise for Izaya. He expected that Shizuo will only communicate with simple words or act as an animal, which he undoubtedly was. Not to interrupt Izaya and even make fun of him with quite long sentences. He didn't know this side of him. What a poor excuse for an informant he was, if he wasn't aware of that side of his nemesis.

"Right, right" said Izaya, mischievous smile back on his face. Playing as Shizuo wished wasn't in his intentions. He didn't forget about Shizuo's impetuous character, that he often makes decisions dictated by his emotions. "But I know your true intentions, Shizu-chan. It was obvious from the very beginning. You're trying to let my guard down to fuck me, right? I've always known that you had some sick crush on me and wanted to catch me to fuck me senseless, but couldn't you just asked me out? Kidnapping wasn't necessary. If you asked nicely, maybe I'd even gave you a chance."

It didn't take long to annoy ex-bartender, just as Izaya predicted. Shizuo's calmness immediately disappeared, his emotions were easy to read from his face, especially in his almost golden eyes. Izaya wanted to make Shizuo as angry as possible. In that state of mind Shizuo would destroy everything around and make opportunity for Izaya to escape. 

"Shut up, that's not true." 

"Don't lie to me, Shizu-chan. You love my handsome face..."

"No, SHUT UP!" 

Izaya's smile widened. "... my slender body and perfect booty. Admit it, you had a boner after every single chase we have had."

"No, it's bullshit, shut the fuck up, flea!" Shizuo stood up from the kitchen chair, approaching Izaya from the front. Anger and disgust was in his eyes. 

"Of course I'm too cobbing to let some stupid protozoa confess to me. I understand your anger, you are obviously not good enough for me but I forgive you"

Shizuo growled with anger, standing on top of his straighten legs. "STOP IT!" He shouted, ready to inflict a blow. Izaya's smile still on his face. 

"Know my clemency, Shi-zu-chan" 

Izaya expected that Shizuo will claw off the radiator and break apart chains in handcuffs. What he wasn't expecting was Shizuo to back off. What the fuck? Has his speech lost all that incredible power, which was driving Shizuo crazy? Where did his temper go?

"I know what you want me to do" Shizuo said, his voice once again calm "You want to make me go berserk and kill you. You want to make me a fucking murderer. But I'm not your puppet. No one will longer be." 

Shizuo took his keys from the table and checked his phone. Probably checking the time, no one would write to this monster willingly. Izaya wanted to know the time, to gain information about how long he wasn't conscious, but didn't ask for that. He knew Shizuo would never tell him anyway. That's why he remained silent. 

"I'll find a way for us to coexist. Don't try anything stupid, or you will regret it sooner than you think. I'm leaving." Shizuo said, and, as he said, moment later he was gone. Last thing Izaya have heard was Shizuo locking the door. 

***

Panic. His heart was loudly bitting in his chest, his palms were sweaty, no matter how many times he wiped them. He killed him. He killed Orihara Izaya. He should be happy, finaly that annoying man was gone. But he really wasn't. He was scared, completely thrilled.

"I am a murderer" he whispered, looking at body right in front of him " He was right, I am a monster. Monster, who killed him" 

No one was here to hear his words, but he still was talking, not even realising how terrible it was.

"I'm sorry, Izaya." he was shocked that he had said something like that to a poor excuse of a human, who would never say anything like that in return. 

If he was alive.

"I'm sorry, Izaya. I'm sorry. You were supposed to dodge as always. To run away to your Shinjuku and never come back. Not to die here. I really didn't mean it." He crouched by him, like he was trying to make sure that Izaya hears him. 

Even if he was dead. 

"It's all your falt. You made me do this. If you weren't so reckless, it wouldn't happen. You were supposed to be predicting everything and leave as always." 

Izaya remained silent, as a dead person would do.

"I have to get rid of the body." Shizuo said to himself, less louder, as he was trying to keep away this information from the corpse. "I can't go back to the prison. There were awfull." 

He reached for Izaya's right arm, to lay the body on its back, but as he did it, he suddenly stopped. No, it couldn't be true. Corpse's nostrils were moving, and that meant, that... Izaya was breathing! It was so unreal, that Shizuo had to check it more than once. He was breathing! And his pulse was stable. Shizuo would have never expected to be happy while seeing Izaya being alive. He stood up, ready to leave. Izaya will wake up and crawl back to his apartment. With a smile on his face Shizuo made few steps. 

'But what if he dies right here?' He thought. 'Or worse, he will wake up and sue me? No, going to prison is definitely not an option. And after that kind of injury he will make sure that I'll never ever be free.' 

Once again he looked at Izaya. 

"Fucking flea, wants me to go to prison." said Shizuo "It ain't gonna happen." He promised more to himself, than to unconscious man. 

'But' once again Shizuo used his brain, not letting his emotions decide 'If I leave him like that, he will end my life. I know that. The solution is obvious. He should disappear from the world, so it would be rational to kill him... But it would make me a murderer. So the only rational option is to keep him locked from the society. Then he won't end my or any other person's life! That's brilliant.' He praised himself. He felt smart, just like the detective character his brother played in one of his movies.

"But... I have to lock him somewhere, where I can check on him." ha said, walking around Izaya "If I leave him without a food, he will die and it will make me a murderer. On the other hand, without supervision he will surely escape." he stopped right in front of Izaya's face to check if he was still breathing. Fortunately he was.

"It's not that I want to" he started, grabbing Izaya by his clothes to lift him up "But you gave me no choice. You will stay at my place. Forever..." he froze, analyzing his own words "Huh, sounds pretty creepy. But it's all because of you. You deserve to see only my dark side, Izaya-kun." 

When he didn't receive an answer, Shizuo sighed. He should stop talking to himself. He might really turn crazy. His grap tightened to make sure that Izaya's body was close to his own. After that he headed home.

***

"Fucking Shizu-chan finaly used his last few brain cells and disarmed me." cursed Izaya after another unsuccessful escape attempt. If Shizuo had chosen a rope to tie Izaya up, he would have escaped without a problem. But things were much more complicated with a handcuffs, especially that well made. He searched thorough his visible and hidden pockets, but it looked like Shizuo took everything from him. 

"Disgusting" Izaya growled, thinking about Shizuo's hands all over his body. Did that protozoa enjoyed it? 

'Please, don't think about him masturbating to your unconscious body' he commanded to himself, trying to think about something different. But it wasn't that easy, when his head was hurting so freaking much. He wished he could just sleep this out, until someone will find him. Until that time comes, he should just try to escape on his own. What Shizuo might do to him, that Izaya haven't survived before? There was nothing to worry about. Izaya closed his eyes, trying to sit as comfortable as it was possible, but elements of this old radiator wasn't the best backrest. He just had to try to sleep until Shizuo gets back home. Then he will try to make him go berserk once again. This time he won't fail. He was sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry I've kept you waiting for so long. I promise to post from this time much quicker. ^°^


	3. Chapter 3

It was pretty early when Shizuo left his apartment. He had stuff to do, to be sure that no one will find out about his sin. He kidnapped someone, he knew that it was illegal, but he wanted to believe that this was necessary. He wanted to be a hero, even if he had to brake the law and keep himself in shadows. 

First he visited the roof, where yesterday he fought with Izaya. Fortunately it rained last night, so the blood pudle was already gone. He decided to take a short break and relax with a cigarette between his lips. 

'Why didn't he dodged?' He thought, sitting on a weapon, which almost killed Izaya 'Maybe he wanted to get hurt? I knew he wanted to sue me. That little prick' Shizuo frowned. He crushed his cigarette and thrown it away. 'But I made a wise decision. He will live with me... No, he will suffer with me. Yeah, that's better' 

Shizuo even smiled, but there wasn't happiness. It was something dark, something that scared him more than anything else. 

"I am not like you" he said, looking at the place, where Izaya's body was yesterday "I will never be" he promised and stood up. He had to do something more. 

In his pockets, next to his stuff, were three phones and one wallet. In the last of this things he found large amount of money. He didn't bother to check cards, as he didn't know PIN numbers to them. He decided to keep the wallet just to be sure no one will ever find it and decide to find its owner. 

"Should I throw them away?" he asked himself, looking at the phones in his hands. He already crushed SIM and memory cards. He remembered from one show that someone can be located by their phone. Should he crush them too? 

"No, they look expensive, it would be waste of money" he explained to himself and then he realised what he can do. He knew how to make hard reset to bring phone back to its original settings. He did it to every of Izaya's mobiles and smiled proudly. Now he could sell them in pawnshop and get more money for Izaya. Flea was paying for his own imprisonment. That was definitely funny. 

Shizuo left the roof, thinking about what he should do. Food was important, especially when there was one more mouth to feed. 'But' he remained 'I have almost full fridge' It was true, Shizuo went shopping just day before this accident. Still intensively thinking he entered the pawnshop.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" Asked elderly man, looking at Shizuo with fake smile. But Shizuo was too nervous to even get angry at this man. 

"Phones" he murmured, placing mobiles on the counter "I don't need them"

The other man looked at Shizuo confused. "Sir, I must warn you that if these phones were stolen..."

"I've never stolen anything!" yelled Shizuo, looking mad. He wanted to believe that his words were true. Shop owner must have realised who this angry man was, as he lifted his hand in surrounding gesture. 

"Of course, my bad. Please excuse my rudeness" man bowed deeply, shaking in fear. 

"How much will you give for all this stuff?" asked Shizuo, pointing at the phones. Man took each of them and turned them on. 

"They look almost unused, they work..." the man wrote something on his keyboard and shown Shizuo monitor. "I would love to buy them from you by this price" man explained, showing him nice amount of money. 

"Make it one thousand yen more and we have a deal" Shizuo growled, but not as angry as before. That was a lot of money, but he had to bargain.

"Sir, I can propose you 500 yen more than that"

"800" snapped Shizuo. 

"Yes, eight hundred seems alright. I will pay you immediately" shop owner said, and gave Shizuo his money "Thank you for your visit. Have a good day" 

"Mhm" murmured Shizuo and left the pawnshop. He had in his pants more money that he could afford in a month. His next destination was nearest pet shop. After all fleas were animals. He decided that he cannot keep Izaya next to radiator all the time. He had to use bathroom and Shizuo didn't trust him at all to let him use it unsupervised. He didn't want to hold his hand while he was using a toilet. It was gross. 

'Okay, first I have to find a chain' he thought, taking basket, when he entered the shop. 'It has to be at least one meter long, and maximally five meters long. That's right, I have to make saven steps to reach the front door from that radiator. Bathroom is closer, next to it'   
He stopped in front of chains and collars. He had to choose the thickest one. Or maybe not one, but two? Who knows what Izaya could to to break free. 

Shizuo decided to take two identical chains that was meant to be for dogs. Well, dogs had fleas, so in conclusion it was designed for Izaya. He also found collar, that could work with a padlock. He had to make sure to keep Izaya in one place. After placing everything in a basket, Shizuo passed by food aisle. 

'Maybe I should get him something to eat?' He thought, but quickly changed his mind 'No, that would Izaya do. And I am not like him'

The next aisle was with smaller and larger dog beds. When he stopped in front of the smallest one for chihuahuas, smirk came on his face. Izaya sometimes was yipping like a small dog, who thought that was powerful. He wasn't. And Shizuo will make sure that he will never be. He took few steps to have a better look for the biggest beds they had. He couldn't decide between black and grey bed, when young woman approached him from behind. 

"May I help you, sir?" she asked with a smile "It looks like you can't decide which one you should buy. Maybe I can suggest you something? What breed is your dog?" 

Shizuo looked at her slightly irritated, but her genuine smile calmed him down. "He... Husky" he said, thinking about Izaya. He always wears that black coat with white fur. And he destroys everything. Almost like husky. 

"Oh, that's a beautiful breed" she said and stepped to stand next to him "I'd suggest you this white bed. It's smaller than that you were looking at, but your dog should fit in" 

Shizuo looked sceptical at the white one.   
"No. Flea will definitely do something bad to this one. He is so stupidly mean, I am sure he will pee on it to make me buy another one" Shizuo growled "And he will complain if I won't buy him large enough bed, even if I won't listen it will be annoying" 

"Oh, you must love your dog" the girl smiled and helped him get the black one from the shelf. 

"I don't love him" he snapped angrily "I" fucking hate him, want him to die, but don't want to kill him "have to live with him because only I am able to keep him away from trouble"

The girl smiled even wider.   
"I understand, is there anything else you need for your pupil?" she asked, as they reached the register. Shizuo wanted to say 'no', but then he saw it. 

"One more thing, please"

***

Izaya was sitting at the same spot, unable to even lay down. He managed to fall asleep but after he woken up his entire body hurted more than ever. 

'Stupid Shizu-chan and his stupid brain' he thought, hungry, tired and pissed off. It felt like eternity until Shizuo get back home. 

"Welcome back, honey" said Izaya, smiling towards Shizuo "I've been waiting for you"

"Shut the fuck up, you shitbag" growled Shizuo, bringing large dog bed for Izaya. 

"Playing dirty, I see" said raven, looking at the bed with frowned brows "Did you get it just for me? Am I your pet now? If you wanted a dog, you should have just kidnapped it instead, you stupid protozoa" 

Shizuo closed the door and placed wrapped in plastic bed on the floor. 

"If you won't shut up, I'll make you swallow that whole thing" Shizuo warned him. 

"Oh, I am sure you would like me to swallow something different" said Izaya, licking his lips. 

"Yea, I'd like you to swallow my fist, you disgusting cuck" said Shizuo and crouched next to him, taking collar and thick chain from his bag. Izaya froze, looking at it shocked. Second later he smiled. 

"Kinky" he said and lifted his chin to let him put his new necklace on his neck. Fighting in his condition was unnecessary. It would only make things worse. Shizuo was now careful, angry he could hit only Izaya's face, not destroying the chains or radiator. Izaya watched as Shizuo connected first chain to radiator, soon enough doing this with the other chain, which he cuffed to his right leg. Handcuff disappeared from his wrist, dog bed found itself under his butt. Shizuo even gave him big fluffy bone, which, unfortunately, didn't make any sound. If it did, Izaya would have an opportunity to piss Shizuo off with the noise. He really felt like some mutt. 

"Do you want me to bark for you, Shizu-chan? Or maybe I should lick your face after your return? And not only face?"

"Just shut your slut face, flea" Shizuo spoke, pointing at the bathroom near Izaya. "There is bathroom, the only other room that you can reach in your condition. Try anything funny and, you know..."

Izaya lifted his brow.   
"And I know what, Shizu-chan?" he asked, mischievous smile back on his face. 

"And I will shove your new toy into your ass" 

Izaya stopped smiling.


End file.
